Similarities Between Sisters
by Alex Ryzlin Gold
Summary: All it takes is a call from Regina and Trina and Eva are heading back to the small town of Storybrooke to see their older sister, only there are quite a few similarities between them that they hadn't anticipated. Written for the 'Multiple Madness' prompt for day two of Swan Queen Week.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own OUAT.

**Written for the 'Multiple Madness' prompt for day two of Swan Queen Week.**

Cora had always had very specific plans for her family. She had a husband that loved her and would do whatever she said, and a daughter that obeyed her. Cora had never intended to have any more children, but after abducting her husband and taking him to Wonderland one thing had led to another and Cora couldn't bring herself to get rid of the child growing inside of her, a child that had turned out to be two children. Twin daughters that Cora knew would look just like Regina. It had be hard to leave them behind (still doable, but harder than some of the other decisions in her life) when she followed Hook back to the Enchanted Forest, but she had expected to be back through the hat shortly after Regina's death at her hands with a few clueless peasants so that she could bring her daughters to the Enchanted Forest. Regina had stopped that plan though, and it was the knowledge that Regina knew about her sisters (Cora still didn't know how, Henry certainly hadn't known) and planned to bring them to this new world where they would be looked after (and hopefully taught right, but Cora didn't hold a lot of hope that Regina would manage that) that Cora went forward with her plan of waiting the twenty eight years it would take for the curse to break. She may not have a heart but she still wanted what was best for her daughters, and it wasn't like Regina could screw up a couple of eternal five year olds that had no memory of Wonderland.

/-/-/-/-/

Regina stared at the phone. She should have made the call a long time ago. Maybe when Emma first arrived in Storybrooke, or maybe when the curse had broken. Instead it was now, after Cora's death and Regina couldn't put it off anymore. She had wondered how Cora would react to seeing her young daughters all grown up; maybe it would have changed everything. Probably not. But now she _needed _to call them, because their mother was dead and Regina knew better than most that no matter how evil and cruel your mother was to you, she was still your mother and you deserved to know when she died. Regina dialled the number.

"Hey Eva. I know you're probably at work, and I don't know when you'll get this but I think you need to come back to Storybrooke. The curse is broken, and … we have a few things to talk about. Mother's … mother is dead and I don't trust myself to be alone right now. I need … I need help. If you can call Trina, I'd appreciate it. We haven't talked since our fight and the number I have for her is disconnected. I hope you're well, Eva. I … bye."

/-/-/-/-/

Eva knew the way to Storybrooke, both her and Trina did but they had never been able to cross the barrier and get into town. Until now, apparently. The curse was obviously broken, but neither of them knew when it had broken. Regina hadn't called either of them in the last two years (though Trina had purposefully made sure Regina couldn't call her, so that wasn't so much a choice of Regina's) and Eva had started to worry that something bad had happened.

It hadn't taken much convincing to get Trina to agree to return to Storybrooke. They hadn't been back since the week they spent there when Regina first cast the curse. It had been Regina that had sent them out of Storybrooke with Kurt and Owen Flynn. She hadn't left them empty handed though. Kurt had left them at the nearest social services building and they had quickly been put into the system. It hadn't taken long for them to be adopted, two pretty girls with impeccable manners who were very smart (Cora would have accepted no less) and eleven years later when they turned sixteen (the age of maturity in the Enchanted Forest) they each came into a trust fund set up for them by Regina. But more than money, Regina made sure they could contact her. It was a sudden realisation for both of them that all those long buried memories that they had never talked about weren't false, that the sister they only vaguely remembered did exist. They had been lucky to be adopted together and quickly, but Regina would accept nothing else. She may have been new to the world, but she would not let that stop her from getting what she wanted.

Regina had known that they wouldn't age in Storybrooke and she didn't believe she would be a good mother, nor did she want to mother five year olds for the foreseeable future. By sending her sisters away she was able to give them a chance to grow up without Cora, and hopefully without the pain Regina had gone through growing up. Regina's choice to send them away had been the start of an argument between Regina and Trina that had resulted in a lack of communication that lasted the past five years. What Regina didn't know was that it was inspired by Trina finding out she was pregnant and freaking out that she might not be a good mother. None of that stopped Eva from calling Trina up and urging her to come to Storybrooke with her though.

At least with Regina as Mayor they wouldn't have to rent rooms at the B&B, not that they couldn't afford it.

/-/-/-/-/

Eva pulled up outside of Granny's Diner. It was on the main road and she had vaguely remembered it being owned by the same person who owned the B&B. The problem with coming back to a town they had only stayed in for about a week when they were five was that neither of them knew where to go to find Regina's house. They'd recognise it if they saw it, but beyond that they were both lost.

Eva stayed in the car while Trina went to get directions. Hopefully they'd be able to get away and see Regina sooner rather than later. Trina had always been the one better with directions, but in Eva's opinion she drove too fast and was thus completely unsuitable to drive the rental car that they had gotten from the airport. Getting last minute plane tickets hadn't been hard with Tom, Trina's husband being a pilot.

Trina walked into the diner and headed towards the old woman near the counter. Chances were that she was 'Granny'. She got a few weird looks from a couple of people in the diner, but Trina was used to weird looks. Just as she arrived at the counter a cup of coffee was shoved into her hand in a to-go cup by a tall, dark haired waitress.

"Anything else Madam Mayor?" The woman who could possibly be 'Granny' asked.

Trina titled her head slightly. Well, that explained the looks. Apparently she and Eva could be mistaken for Regina. Neither Trina nor Eva had very clear memories of Regina. There were flashes of dark hair and dark eyes, but both of those were dominate genes anyway and didn't paint a particularly clear picture of Regina. Trina was about to respond when there was a loud thump from behind her. She spun around and found one of the customers collapsed on the ground.

"What did you do?" It was about as accusatory as Trina had ever heard.

"Nothing. I…" Trina shook her head and pulled out her phone.

Apparently Regina wasn't particularly well liked. Muscle memory allowed her to call Eva's phone and she spoke as soon as Eva picked up.

"A man in here just collapsed."

Trina hung up. It was quicker to call than go out and get Eva, and Eva proved that by barging through the diner's doors a few seconds later with her first aid kit. If there was one thing to be said about emergency trauma surgeons, it was that they were quick and tended to keep the most well stocked first aid kits ever in their cars. Eva dropped to her knees next to the man and started to get to work. There were a lot of confused looks flicking between the two of them. Trina took a seat at the bar, Eva would do her job and if it was possible for the man to be kept alive until the ambulance got there then he would be. 'Granny' was on the phone.

No one really knew what to do. They didn't like the look of Eva, but she was doing something and that something seemed to be working so they just watched until the ambulance arrived. Eva helped the paramedic load the man into the back of the ambulance, speaking rapidly about his symptoms and what she had already done for the man. Trina sipped her coffee. It was black, not the way she preferred it, but it was passable. Eva grinned at her when she stumbled back inside and started to pack her first aid kit back up. She took the seat next to Trina and Trina leaned over to bump her shoulder.

"Look at you go, Miss Trauma Surgeon."

Eva blushed slightly and headed back out to the car to put her first aid kit away. Trina stayed sipping her coffee; they still didn't know where Regina lived. Her silence was interrupted by the sudden increase in noise as a blonde haired woman walked in, everyone trying to talk to her. She moved straight to the woman who Trina was now pretty convinced was 'Granny' and started talking in hushed whispers. Trina pretended to ignore the finger pointed her way. It would take Eva a while to pack her first aid kit away because when it came to medicine she was always very particular and Trina knew that the way she had packed everything in her kit away the first time wouldn't be nearly perfect enough for Eva.

The blonde woman approached Trina and held out a hand. She gave Trina and quick once over that seemed far too familiar seeing as they had just met. "Sheriff Emma Swan. And you would be?"

Trina shook the hand. "Trina Decker. I'm new in town."

Emma laughed. "Yeah, I figured as much. You related to Regina Mills by any chance?"

"Yes. Do we really look that similar?"

"Pretty much identical actually. So, I don't mean to be rude but could I ask you a few questions about what went down a few moments ago?"

Trina shrugged. "Sure, but I'm not the doctor who helped. My sister is just putting away a few things in the car. She's the one you want to talk to."

Emma nodded. "Do you think she'd mind if I asked her a few questions too."

"Go ahead." Trina stood up and headed towards the door, Emma following behind her.

Eva had just slammed the car door shut when Trina and Emma approached.

"Eva, this is Sheriff Swan. She wants to ask a few questions about your life saving tendencies."

Eva held out a hand. "Nice to meet you Sheriff Swan. I'm Doctor Eva Zambrano."

Emma asked her questions and wrote her notes out in a small note book. It didn't take long, but Emma thanked them after wards.

"Now, can I help you two with anything before I head back to the station?"

Eva smiled at Emma politely. "Actually, we're a bit lost. As I'm sure you know maps of Storybrooke are rather rare and we don't know how to get to our sister's house."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "You're Regina's sisters? I wasn't aware she had any sisters. Regardless, sure I can show you the way. The cruiser is just around the corner if you want to follow it."

Eva nodded happily.

"Mind if I ask how you knew I wasn't Regina?" Trina asked. "Everyone else mistook me for her until Eva showed up."

"I'm familiar with Regina, we work together a lot. I don't think I could confuse her for anyone else."

Emma walked around the corner to get into the cruiser as Eva and Trina climbed back into the rental car.

"Familiar with Regina?" Trina snorted. "If she's 'familiar' with Regina it's only because they're sleeping together."

"Trina!"

"What? They are. If you don't think so we can bet on it."

Eva huffed. "I don't think I want to take you up on that bet."

"Because you know they're screwing. Did you see the way she looked at us? I know when someone is accurately undressing me, and we must look _a lot_ like our sister for the dear Sheriff's gaze to seem that accurate."

"You're going to bring this up in front of Regina aren't you?" Eva asked as she started after the old cruiser that appeared from around the corner.

Trina grinned. "Of course."


End file.
